Uncomfortable Mornings
by AquaticMoose
Summary: Oh those strange mornings, how they can make anything go from awkward to awkwarder. PrUk one-shot for my German Translator (DrunkPrussian).


_I haven't been on here in SO long! ;w; I mean, the last time I was truly on here was when I uploaded the 4th chapter of the Germancest...Dear God...that was two months ago...DX_

_Please forgive me for not really uploading something until now either! I have so much stuff to do now in school and I have practice before and after school for stuff, so it takes up a lot of my time and that makes it harder to write and stuff. D:_

_I will be uploading a couple more things soon as well since they're prizes I'm making for people over on dA. :3 This one is actually for an art trade, with my German translator for my Germancest, DrunkPrussia/ShadowTheWolf71 (on dA), speaking of which, I hope you like it Translator-chan~! XD_

_After this I just need to write a Spamano one-shot, a Poland reader insert, and a PruCan one-shot~_

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Mmm.." Gilbert hummed as he nibbled on Arthur's ear, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist from behind as the two laid facing each other on their bed.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open at Gilbert's touch. "Stop it..." He grumbled and pawed Gilbert's chest away with his feminine hands; his emerald eyes for the most part coated in drowsiness.

"Come onn~ It's the awesome me doing it~" Gilbert whined in his half-asleep, alcohol slurred voice while he pulled Arthur a little closer and nuzzled his nape. "Come onnnn~"

Arthur pinched his nose with both of his hands, "It's 5 in the bloody morning! Go back to bed!" He yelled in a nasally voice, raised one of his legs to his chest, and violently jabbed Gilbert in the stomach with his foot without bothering to see where his foot would land.

"Ack!" Gilbert jerked away, clutching his 'vital regions', "You did that on purpose!"

"Just sh—," Arthur tilted his head away and yawned loudly, "—ut up and go back to bed, git!" Quickly, Arthur flopped back over and snatched up all the blankets for himself so that they covered his entire body. "...Bloody git..." He mumbled under his breath as he curled up under the comforter to hide his beet-red face.

"What did you just say?!" Gilbert irritably asked as he nudged Arthur's shoulder repeatedly with the heel of his palm.

"Go back to bed!"

* * *

Arthur was rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes when he realized two things; Gilbert was sprawled out on top him again, and Gilbert's 'little friend' was a wee bit too happy against him for it being the morning.

"...GILBERT!" Arthur screeched.

Gilbert abruptly woke up, flailed wildly, and released Arthur from his embrace while rolling backward onto the gray carpeted floor. "WAS ZUM HENKER?!"

"I...I'm getting in the shower!" Arthur stormed out of their bedroom into the connecting bathroom. Immediately after he stepped inside, he slammed the door and hastily locked it. "Ugh..." He sighed, sloshing water on his face to clear his mind.

Arthur set his hands on each side of the sink, lowered his head, and sighed once more. _Seriously...he's such a git! Why can't he see anything except what's in front of h—,_ His train of thought was interrupted.

Gilbert beat his fist against the door, "Arthurrr! Get out of the bathroom!"

An awkward silence enveloped the two rooms as Arthur took a short while to think about what he was going to say before replying. Vehemently, he shook his head in agreement with his response. "I have to get ready too!"

"Exactly; so do I!" Gilbert replied childishly, fist still banging on the door.

"You're acting like a little kid!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Arthur retorted.

Gilbert stopped banging on the door and bit his lip slightly, "Then why are you hiding in the bathroom?!"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. "W...what are you talking about?" He turned his head to the door as if it were Gilbert in its place.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Gilbert quickly looked away from the door irritably, with a slight shyness, as if it were Arthur in its place.

"...No I don't!" Arthur complained while his cheeks grew redder and redder.

Gilbert sighed overdramatically without giving in, "Open the door!"

"No!"

Gilbert tried to reason with him, "Come onnnn! We're going to be late to work!"

Arthur thought it over for a minute, then realized what he was trying to do. "That won't work on me!"

"Scheiße..." Gilbert muttered, causing silence to linger throughout the two rooms again.

Many moments passed of uncomfortable shuffling from the two.

The door gradually creaked open, showing Arthur's flustered, non-eye-contact making face poking around the corner, "What do you want?"

* * *

_[1] Scheiße... - Shit..._

_I only written for these two characters a bit (and Prussia is hard for me to write for, just like Denmark :I) and I haven't really written in a while so my style has gotten kind of bad, so I hope I stayed at least partially in character. ^_^"  
_

_Hej då!_


End file.
